Out of Control
by ChozoAlchemist
Summary: During a battle Jakotsu is attacked by a strange man and inhales a potion that allows someone to control one's body. What happens when Jakotsu is forced to try and kill Bankotsu? Can the rest of the Band of Seven break the control before that happens?
1. Chapter 1

Dis is my first fanfic so play nice and REVIEW! Based before the Band of Seven were..were..*bursts into tears* Beheaded!

Disclaimer: I dont Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The ground shook with every cannon fire. Bodies lay strewn across the ground. The Band of Seven had been fighting a large army of men and was obviously winning. Jakotsu smiled with every swing of his Jakotsuto. He was having so much fun. Nothing made him happier than when he could slaughter large numbers of people and get paid for it. The life of a mercenary sure was a good one.

A group of about 10 soldiers assembled before him and charged forwards. "Is that really the best you can do?" said Jakotsu raising an eyebrow, slightly amused.

The cross-dresser daintily swung his snake sword in the direction of his attackers. "Take that!"

All of the men fell down into pools of their own blood, dead. Jakotsu sighed happily and sat down onto a large rock face jutting out of the ground, sheathing his sword. The battle was pretty much over and all the rest of the men were getting taken care of by the rest of his Band of Seven teammates, Bankotsu, his best friend, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu.

Suddenly a branch snapped behind him. Jakotsu grabbed his sword by the hilt and spun around ready to strike.

"Not had enough had you?"Jakotsu yelled

Before he could draw his sword a cold blast of air hits him in the face. A fresh, clean smell over whelms him. Jakotsu sniffs the air and at that moment he is unable to move, a wave of darkness enters his mind and the world turns a red colour. He collapses onto the ground still able to think and hear. "My head says to run away but I can't move" Jakotsu thought. Jakotsu's eyes widened subconsciously with fear. Without warning a familiar voices breaks the deathly silence in Jakotsu's mind.

"Jakotsu!" the voice said "Get down!"

"Bankotsu, is that you?" Sure enough Bankotsu was racing towards Jakotsu's attacker, his large halberd, Banryu raised. The stranger noticed him however and threw smoke powder onto the ground in front of Jakotsu. Before the young leader could reach him, the man had disappeared into thin air.

"Damn it!" Bankotsu cursed "Jakotsu, are you alright?" he said with worried eyes reaching down his hand.

Jakotsu's body seemed to shake a little as his eyes began to soften and his body relaxed.

"I think so." Jakotsu said grabbing his friends hand as Bankotsu pulled him up.

Jakotsu seemed surprised "I can move again." Jakotsu thought flexing each of his fingers one by one "Who was that man?"

Bankotsu cut through Jakotsu's train of thought "Well I think the battles over now. That didn't last very long." Bankotsu said expressing clear disappointment.

"Gesh, not enough killing."Ginkotsu said making Jakotsu jump. He hadn't realized that the rest of their mates had snuck up behind him. Everyone seemed to notice.

"Are you alright Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah" he replied brushing his hands off on his light pink attire. "Just a little spooked, that's all"

"Well if you're alright then" Renkotsu turned towards Bankotsu." Big brother, don't you think we should be heading back towards the lords castle?"

"Yes, I think we should. It's time to collect or reward for a job well done. Let's head off." Bankotsu waved everyone forward and they all walked off in the direction of the castle.

*Stomp, Stomp, Stomp* the muffled steps of someone walking echoed throughout the halls. The figure stopped in front of a small blackened room.

"Master" The man said kneeling down. "It is finished."

"Did you do the job for which you have been paid for?" A deep menacing voice said from inside the room.

"Yes and no. I used the potion but I was unable to destroy one of their members."

"Who did you use the potion on?"Asked the voice

"He had a strange appearance. Almost like a female"

"That would be Jakotsu of The Band of Seven. Excellent, our plan can commence. For there is another way the potion can be used."

The assassin raised an eyebrow. "How master?" the assassin questioned.

"There is no need for you to know. For I will take care of this, you know what you need to do."

The assassin nodded his head and left the small room. Stepping outside he realized it was nearly dusk. The sun was setting, casting streaks of gold and pink across the sky. Night would soon fall, enveloping the land in a cold temporary darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Review!  If theres no reviewers i dont know if people are reading this and if they arent reading it I wont update :(

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Later that evening they set up camp in the forest. The Band of Seven sat around a roaring fire chatting about the battle while sipping sake.

"Then I took both of the men and smashed them together using my bare hands!" Kyokotsu roared, making hand movements, as he demonstrated his latest battle move to Suikotsu.

"Bet that made them run." Suikotsu replied.

Across the fire Jakotsu and Bankotsu sat with Mukotsu on a large fallen log. Bankotsu leaned over and noticed that Jakotsu looked a little troubled.

"You alright Jakotsu?" Jakotsu was startled, he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realise that Bankotsu was staring at him. _I really need to quit being so jumpy. It makes me look weak._

"Yeah, I'm okay Bankotsu. I was just thinking about all the fun I had cutting all those warriors up today! There were some pretty good looking guys in that army." Jakotsu said, smiling an obviously forced smile.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Said Bankotsu said smiling back. He turned back towards Mukotsu after Jakotsu went back to his own thoughts.

"Hey, Mukotsu? Do you think you can tell me a little bit about what kind of potion the assassin used?"

Mukotsu laughed strangely. "HeHeHoHoHE! Of course I can Brother Bankotsu! I came up with the hypothesis that the assassin used a type of stun powder."

"Stun powder? I've never heard of it before." Bankotsu said

"Yes, it's not very common." Mukotsu started."It's just mostly used by shamans and assassins. In fact, I have some right here with me." Mukotsu turned around and pulled a small satchel out of his poison box. Inside was a small amount of white finely ground powder. Bankotsu reached over and rubbed his finger in it and examined it for a while, then flicked it off his finger and rubbed the rest off unto his white harakamas. Kyokotsu had apparently walked over and was now hovering over them leaning in towards the powder.

"What's this stuff?" He asked as he leaned even farther towards the satchel. Then Kyokotsu took a great big sniff sucking in a large amount of stun powder through his nose. It took about 2 seconds for both Kyokotsu and Mukotsu to realise what he had just done. Then without warning Kyokotsu fell backwards, with a startled expression on his face, onto the ground.

"What the hell did you go and do that for!" Bankotsu yelled at Kyokotsu. Mukotsu just rolled his eyes, walked over to Kyokotsu's head and started to revive him using smelling salts muttering something about him being "dumber than a lizard demon". Mukotsu turned to Jakotsu after he had finished. He had been watching the entire scene unfold and was silently laughing to himself.

"So, Jakotsu? Do you think that was the stuff the man used?" he suggested to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu agreed with his suggestion."Yah that seems like the stuff." Jakotsu seemed unsure with his decision thou, but no one noticed. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he decided to go to bed. "Bankotsu..." Jakotsu began.

"Yes?" Bankotsu replied.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired and I don't feel so hot." said Jakotsu as he walked over and grabbed a bedroll from their pile of supplies.

"Sure thing Jakotsu. Hope you feel better in the morning." Bankotsu added.

Renkotsu stood up "Well, I think it's time for everyone to get some rest." He had been oiling Ginkotsu's joints and restocking his ammo. "We could all use some sleep. Are you on watch duty tonight Big brother?"

"Yep, I'll switch with you part way through the night." Bankotsu grabbed his Banryu and walked off towards a clearing by their camp while everyone started to get ready for bed.

~_Bankotsu~_

Bankotsu sat upon a large rock, overlooking the valley from his view on the cliff. It was a very clear night. There were no clouds in the sky and the full moon casted just enough light to illuminate the night. Everything was just so peaceful, but Bankotsu's mind raced with thoughts. He was still worried about Jakotsu. Something just didn't feel right. During the battle when he was charging towards the assassin he remembered seeing Jakotsu' s eyes turn a reddish colour other than his normal blackish-brown colour. And when Kyokotsu sniffed the stun powder he was instantly unconscious. Jakotsu never did fall unconscious; he had just sat there with a blank expression on his face, eyes widened in fear.

*_Chink Swish!* _Bankotsu turned around, only for his eyes to meet a blade coming towards him at full speed.

~_Jakotsu_~

Jakotsu couldn't fall asleep. He was still worried about what had happened earlier today. Normally something like this wouldn't bother him, he hadn't gotten hurt so why worry about it? Something just felt off to Jakotsu and his instincts told him that something was wrong. He didn't think that it was stun powder he was attacked with, it had to be something else. The stun powder that Mukotsu had was odourless; the stuff he had inhaled had a clean, fresh scent, almost purifying. It had made him want to smell more. He had felt sick to his stomach and couldn't move until Bankotsu drove away the assassin, he felt fine after that. Now lying down on his cot Jakotsu felt sick again. _Uhgg...I wish this would just go away already. _Suddenly the sick feeling increases and the pain in his head became unbearable. _I think I'm going to puke..._ Jakotsu turns around and starts to retch, throwing up nothing but bile. After he finished he lies on his cot clutching his stomach and quivering. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he starts to see images flashing through his head. Images of a man in a darkened room. Jakotsu couldn't make out his face.

_In control. _An eerie voice says in his head._ In control. _No he wasn't imagining anything. Jakotsu couldn't beilieve what he was hearing. He sat there holding his head wincing in pain. He realized he couldn't move. It was just like last time. Then the wave of red washed through his head and his mind went blank.

Without warning Jakotsu stands up almost unnaturally and grabs his Jakotsuto. He heads in the direction of a nearby cliff. Upon reaching the clearing he raises his sword above his head and swings in the direction of the person sitting by the cliffs edge.

_~Bankotsu~_

Turning around Bankotsu raises his Banryu in front of his face deflecting the first attack, but the attacks just kept coming. Bankotsu crouches behind his Banryu, trying to block the attacks. The attacker seemed to move with amazing agility in the way that they just kept attacking over and over again never taking a second to pause. Looking up Bankotsu catches a good look at the attacker's blade. It looked like many blades strung together. Only one person had a sword like that, Jakotsu. As if on cue the attacks stop and Bankotsu is able to stand up. Sure enough Jakotsu stood at the edge of the forest holding his still retracting sword over his head. He had a blank expression on his face and his eyes were a red colour. _Red? Ohno… _They were the same colour as before when he was attacked. Except now they were a blazing red colour and they teemed with anger and hatred.

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu yelled hoping for an answer "can you hear me?" but no answer came.

Jakotsu's brow knitted together and his former blank expression turned into scowl.

"Die!" Jakotsu yelled, pure hatred rung in his voice as he swung his Jakotsuto again.

Bankotsu dove back behind his weapon shielding himself from the imminent attack. At that moment he realised what had happened. _Ever since Jakotsu had inhaled the powder he had been not acting like himself, and now he's trying to kill me._ _That powder must have the power to allow someone to control the victim. _Bankotsu cursed himself for not realising it sooner. _How could they do something like this? _

Suddenly a series of blades curves around his make-shift barricade taking him by surprise. Jumping backwards, he try's to avoid the bending sword, just barely making it out of the way. Blood starts to pour out of a wound on his left arm; the sword had just nicked him. Clutching his arm Bankotsu grabs his Banryu and makes a run for the camp, dodging and jumping Jakotsu's furious swings of his Jakotsuto. Running towards the camp he starts to piece together the controller's plan. They probably intended to use a member of The Band of Seven to help them kill all of them off. Using Jakotsu as their pawn was perfect. Bankotsu wouldn't be able to seriously hurt Jakotsu. He was his best friend, the only one he could really trust, he could never hurt him.

_~Renkotsu~_

It was almost time to switch guard duty with Bankotsu, and Renkotsu had just come back from getting a drink at a near by river. Once back at the camp Renkotsu noticed that Jakotsu's bed was empty and that he didn't seem to be anywhere. _Strange, _Renkotsu thought, _Jakotsu normally sleeps through the entire night. No worries, he probably just couldn't sleep and went to sit with Big brother. _Renkotsu walked over to his bedroll and sat down. He still had a while till he was on guard duty. Sitting down he could faintly hear the familiar sound of metal clashing against metal coming from the direction of the clearing. Renkotsu hears this and prepares for the worst. He quickly gets up and runs towards the cliff.

_~Bankotsu~_

The camp was only a short distance away and Bankotsu was almost there. He could just see the dim flickering of the campfire through the trees. _Wait…There's someone coming! _Bankotsu grinds to a halt, and the figure comes closer and stops in front of him.

"Big brother? Is that you?" said Renkotsu stepping into the moonlight so Bankotsu could see him. Bankotsu let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Renkotsu. It's just you."

"Is everything all right?" Renkotsu then noticed Bankotsu's arm was wounded and that most of the sleeve on his left arm was soaked in red blood.

"Big brother! Your arm!"

"It's just a scratch nothing to worry about." but Renkotsu could see it wasn't just a scratch.

"Who did this to you?" Renkotsu asked

Bankotsu's eyes swirled with unreadable emotion, and then his expression became serious "I'll tell you later, right now we need to wake everyone else up!"

Bankotsu ushered Renkotsu back towards the camp. Upon reaching the site they were quick to wake everyone up. Suikotsu was the first awake.

"What's wrong? Is something up?" Suikotsu said still half-asleep.

"Gesh" Ginkotsu butted in "What's all the fuss?"

"Listen up men!" Bankotsu hollered then he took a deep breath "Jakotsu's been possessed."

A large collective gasp made its way around the group.

"Possessed? But how could this have happened?" Renkotsu exclaimed

"Well I believe that the stuff he was attacked with is the culprit." Bankotsu said walking towards Mukotsu "it seems that it wasn't stun powder he was attacked with." Bankotsu cracked his knuckles.

"Well, maybe my reasoning was a little off." Mukotsu stuttered

"Damn right it was!" _*Bonk* _Bankotsu walked off and Mukotsu rubbed the large bump on his head.

_*Snap!* _Everyone's heads turned towards the direction of the noise. There stood Jakotsu, sword raised and eyes blazing with anger.

"Ummm, what's he doing?" Kyokotsu asked totally oblivious to their recent conversation. Jakotsu swung.

"Duck!" Renkotsu yelled and everyone ran/jumped out of the path of his sword.

Bankotsu landed farther away from most of the men. Jakotsu spotted his chance swung his Jakotsuto towards him. Jakotsu's sword cut through the fire, slicing most of the wood in half. Bankotsu gracefully back flipped over the coming attack and landed behind some bushes, out of sight of Jakotsu. The rest of the Band of Seven stood there in plain sight of Jakotsu, but he did not attack them, he seemed totally fixated on attacking only Bankotsu. Bankotsu ran towards his comrades who were now hiding behind a large rock.

"I believe that the only way to break the control over Jakotsu is too destroy whoever is controlling him." Bankotsu began "The one pulling the strings. I noticed the assassin had a crest on the shoulder of his shirt. It looked like a white flower over a three wavy lines. I think that this is the crest of a lord that lives not too far from here. I want you guys too to find that castle and destroy the controller."

"What about you Big brother?" Renkotsu asked.

"I'll stay here and fend off Jakotsu. He seems to be only after me so you guys should be fine." Bankotsu hoisted his Banryu onto his shoulder and prepared to face Jakotsu again. "Now go! Before it's too late!"

The remaining members ran off into the woods leaving Bankotsu behind. _Good they trust me._ Bankotsu walked around the rock and stood before his possessed friend. Jakotsu turned around right away as if sensing his very presence. But Bankotsu had already begun to flee. He needed to buy some time to let his partners get away.

_Ugg...It's bleeding again... _Bankotsu stopped by a tree and leaned against it. He reached down and ripped a piece of his red sash off and tied it as tight as his could around his bleeding arm. He couldn't let something so petty slow him down.

_*Snap, Snap, Snap!* _Jakotsu was hot in pursuit. Bankotsu needed a place to get away. Faintly in the distance he could hear the sound of rushing water. He remembered Renkotsu telling him something about a small river not far from the camp. Bankotsu decided that it was his best bet and ran off towards the sound of rushing water. Looking back he could see Jakotsu easily keeping up with his very fast pace. _Jakotsu was never the fastest runner, maybe the potion also increases physical strength and abilities! If that is the case then I'd better be extra careful. _

Jakotsu tried to take him out again but he easily dodged the blade and tumbled out of the forest. The ravine was straight ahead. Bankotsu ran to the edge of the cliff, looking for a way down. _Holy crap that's a long way down_! He thought to himself looking down at the raging water far below.

Jakotsu then burst out of the trees and jumped towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu also jumped towards him meeting him head on. He landed a hard punch on Jakotsu's face. Jakotsu landed and staggered back for a second, but appeared uninjured by the blow. Bankotsu jumped back as well and braced his weapon in front of him. _Did it work? _Bankotsu thought. He had amazing strength and a punch from him could easily knock an average man out. He wasn't sure if it would work on someone who was possessed thou.

They were close to the drop now and Bankotsu stood only a few feet from the edge. Suddenly Jakotsu's sword comes out of nowhere and wraps around his Banryu. To Bankotsu's disbelief Jakotsu manages to fling his large halberd up into the air and out of his hands. Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu and then back at his weapon in disbelief. The power of that potion was truly amazing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jakotsu charging for him. In the split second he had to move, Bankotsu rolled out of the way. He rolled too close to the edge of the cliff and as he stood up, he began to lose his balance. After failing for a moment he almost regains his footing, but it was all in vain.

Jakotsu lunges again and this time Bankotsu has nowhere to go. Jakotsu knees him hard in the stomach and sends him flying over the edge. Bankotsu screamed as he plunged downwards towards the icy water of the rapids.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! sorry for taking so long! Please accept my greatest appologise *bows* Thanks to BanJak for being my first 'real' reviewer. I wuv you! And thank you for pointing out that I sometimes switch between past and present tense because its so true.. *hangs head sorrowfully* I have fixed those errors on this chapter, i think... Oh and sorry for the shortness of the chapter *bows repeatedly again* very sorry.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, but if I did...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_~Renkotsu~_

Renkotsu and the others had almost made it to the castle. It was in sight. A small village lay in front of the castle. Renkotsu turns to Ginkotsu

"Ginkotsu, get to work."

"Gersh" Ginkotsu halts along the outskirts of the village and starts to fire his cannon. Villagers begin to run around in a panic as they realize the ever real danger approaching.

Most of the buildings had already been demolished by the time they rest of them made it to the castle walls. Kyokotsu began pounding the gates open, and charged into the courtyard to the great surprise of the now very frightened guards.

"Hold your ground!" The man that looked like the squadron leader shouted.

Mukotsu entered the castle courtyard behind him and started laughing. "I don't think so." He pulled out a poison container and soon all of the guards were dead.

Renkotsu ran past him "Nice one, brother Mukotsu."

Mukotsu smiled and answered back "Why thank you, Brother Renkotsu!"

But Renkotsu was already too far ahead to hear him. As Mukotsu made his way to the castle to flush out any inhabitants, Renkotsu and Suikotsu went around towards the back. As they near the back a stranger in black stops them.

"I'm sorry but you will not go any further" The stranger yelled to them.

Nearing the man Renkotsu begins to see him more clearly. _Dark clothing, he also wears a dark blue obi...there's a crest on his left shoulder. That must be the guy who attacked Jakotsu!_

Renkotsu halts a few meters in front of the man. "Are you here to stop us?" Renkotsu hollers.

"Stop you? From what, hurting all these villagers? I could care less what happens to them. You entering the castle however...now that is a different story." He leaps towards the two, unsheathing two small ninja swords from behind his back as he jumps. Suikotsu raises his claws and Renkotsu takes a large gulp for his jug, spewing liquid fire at their attacker. To both their surprise the man jumps right through the wall of flame continuing his attack.

Suikotsu leaps toward and swipes at the man, who easily dodges it. Suikotsu curses under his breath and continues his assault.

Renkotsu takes a step back and starts analyzing the situation. _This guy's got speed...I need to immobilize him somehow. _An idea comes to him.

"Suikotsu!" Renkotsu hollers as Suikotsu looks over "Stall him!"

Suikotsu nods and begins fighting harder and faster. Renkotsu jumps behind the two fighters and shoot cable-like threads out at them. Suikotsu notices his actions and ducks out of the way just as the cables entrap the man, bringing him to his knees. Suikotsu grabs him and holds him, with his claws almost touching his neck.

Renkotsu walks up and pulls the strings closer as he did. "So, who are you and what do you want with us?"

The man spat at Renkotsu and in return Renkotsu punches him across the face. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'd prefer the hard way but we are kind of short on time here so..." Suikotsu grips him tighter drawing his claws ever closer to the man's throat. "You'll just have to work with us here." Renkotsu knells down to the assailants eye-level.

The man in front of them smiles to himself having tasted blood in his mouth "Wouldn't you like to know" He mumbles

"All right! Hard way it is!" Renkotsu yells almost a little too giddy. Suikotsu slashes up the man's arm.

He grimaces and clashes his teeth together holding back a scream, his blood dripping to the ground. Renkotsu pulls back his hood revealing a young man with olive skin, dark black shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes to match.

Renkotsu couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot like Bankotsu.

"So, ready to talk now?" Suikotsu asked.

The assailant answers after a long pause. "What do you want to know?"

"We want to know why you put a spell on our brother, and why you pitted him against us. Oh, and how to break the control on him."

The young man looks down at the ground "Seems like a lot. I don't have the answers to your questions though."

Renkotsu looked unamused. "Will you give us the answers at the cost of your life?" He tugs harder on the cables.

The boy winced again and let out a small exasperated sound.

"I don't know. But I know who does." He raised his head and stares deep into Renkotsu's eyes. Renkotsu lifted an eyebrow.

"It's too bad you'll never find him though."

Renkotsu was pissed now. "Is that all you have to say? Well then..." Renkotsu nods at Suikotsu.

Suikotsu smirks and quickly proceeds to stab the boy through the stomach.

"..." The young assassin slumps onto Suikotsu, blood trickling out of his mouth, a blank expression on his face, eyes wide with pain and death. Suikotsu shoves the dead body off of him and flicks the remaining blood off of his claws.

Renkotsu sighs "If only he'd have told us the answers we needed sooner..."

Suikotsu rolls his eyes "We would have still killed him eventually."

"Yeah, but I'm not really into the whole, torture thing." Renkotsu almost shuddered at the thought. No, it wasn't kind of thing but it was Jakotsu's. He had seen Jakotsu many times before slowly torturing, his victims. They all died a very slow, a very painful death. He imagined Bankotsu in the place of those other men, and he silently prayed that they would get back in time.

Suikotsu spoke up, breaking Renkotsu's train of thought. "Let's get going."

"Right" They both ran into the castle, leaving a dead body in their wake.

* * *

><p>*evil laugh* Thats right I didnt add any parts with Bankotsu in it *Maniacle laugh* guess you'll just have to wait in suspense untill the next time I update to see what happens...*walks away into the shadows to type up the next chapter*<p> 


	4. Before the Dawn

Oh my god its taken so long to type this. I am a lazy ASS and its not even that long... Anyway :) Thanks to all those who reviewed (BanJak, and Element Life. I love you guys!) Watch for more chapters soon I've already got them written down just need to type them! Hey and if your wondering check me out at DeviantArt. I just some BO7 work on there. Just in case you were wondering the link is...  
>.com<p>

Check it out!

Oh and I changed Bankotsu's perspective to first person just a heads up so you aren't all confused.

"GET ON WITH IT!"

Okay Okay fine...one more thing

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

~Bankotsu~

I awake to cold water lapping against my face.

"Uh, where am I?" I think out loud. _Oh that's right I was pushed of a cliff by Jakotsu...I guess I ended up downstream._ I was still weak from being unconscious and manage to pull myself onto my knees. _I must have got knocked out... _I notice the dull pounding against my temple and touch my hand to my head. A sharp pain rips across my forehead and I pull my hand back, it's all bloody. I look down and notice some of the rocks below me have a red tinge to them. I stand up and immediately feel light headed. _Damn_, _how much blood have I lost? I feel faint... _I suddenly remember getting swept downstream and hitting my head against a rock, then everything went black.

I walked out of the water, legs heavy, and venture into the forest. I stop and look up at the starry night sky, _how long have I been unconscious?_ I realize that I'm missing something. _Oh, great. I really hope Banryu isn't at the bottom of the river right now...That's going to be pain to fish out. _I subconsciously smack myself in the head for being so clumsy but cringe when I remember that I'm injured. I suddenly stop when I hear a hauntingly familiar voice just behind me.

"Looks like he's finally awake, you were unconscious for quite awhile." I spin around and come face to face with Jakotsu who is sitting on a low branch. "I'd rather my victims be conscious when I hack them to pieces. That way I get to see the funny expression on their face." He says teasingly, he raises his hand to his mouth and smiles. He had obviously been sitting there for a while because he had a comfy position against the tree, he had been waiting, waiting and watching.

_Damn it…he's still possessed. _

Jakotsu smirked when he noticed my angry expression. "Well then! Lets do this!"

Jakotsu whips out his Jakotsuto and swings. I jump out of the way in time but step over a root and fall flat onto my face. _ Oh crap. _A sweat bead rolls down my face andI roll to the side narrowly missing getting chopped in half by Jakotsuto.

"Jakotsu! Listen to me!" I scream, "You are not yourself! Snap out of it you're possessed!"

Jakotsu looks at me confused. "What do you mean big brother?" Jakotsu starts to raise his arm preparing to swing again "Because I have never felt better!" Jakotsu drags his sword across the ground throwing dirt into my face and flicks it back. I move fast, with blades coming for me at every angle I dive behind a large tree trunk. Blades cut through the branches all around me and I feel warm liquid run down a cut on my cheek. I wipe the blood off and duck. Jakotsu cuts through the trunk with a single blow, sending the top crashing down unto me.

"Ah!" I jump forward and tumble onto my knees. "Whoa" I say panting heavily catching myself on one knee. I look over at Jakotsu who is clutching his stomach laughing his ass off.

"Timber!" Jakotsu yells. Enjoying every moment of his existence. I make use of the distraction and run towards him kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying backwards into the water "Owwww…" Jakotsu complains rubbing his head. "That wasn't very nice Big brother!"

I was starting to get pissed at this guy. "Is that the best you can do?" I was speaking directly at the person controlling Jakotsu; I knew Jakotsu couldn't hear me so there was no point in pleading any longer. "You control one of the more powerful members of the band of seven and the best you can do is cut down a few trees?"

He pauses for a moment as if thinking for an answer, and then he speaks. "Maybe I plan to slowly finish you off. I might as well enjoy the time I have control of this body." His smile grew "I'm sure your friend would prefer to do it this way anyway."

He's trying to make me lose my cool and panic. But I wasn't gonna let him. I was determined to help Jakotsu, in any way I could. I stepped towards Jakotsu and raised my fists in front of me and tossed a strand of blood-matted hair out of my face. I wasn't going down without a fight. The odds were against me but I only needed to stall him until Renkotsu and the others found a way to save him.

Jakotsu snickers and my eyebrow crease together.

"My my you're a feisty one." Jakotsu tells me. "I like that." Jakotsu launches himself at me and I hold my ground and wait till he's close, then I duck and swerve to the right shocking Jakotsu slightly as he skids to at stop just behind me.

"Don't underestimate me. Right now my comrades are searching for you. They will hunt you down and kill you, your not gonna win this." I sneer at him

Jakotsu rests his sword on his shoulder. "I don't think you'll last past dawn."

I smirk. "Lets test that out."

Jakotsu laughs and lunges towards me again.

* * *

><p>So short Dear god...<p> 


End file.
